vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Factions and Reputation
Back to Main Page Previous Guilds Next List of In-Game Commands Overview As you travel through the wide world of Telon, you will interact with a wide variety of peoples and organizations, each of which has its own allies, enemies, and goals. There are rewards (some great and some not so great) for assisting them with these goals, and there are multiple ways to build or destroy your reputation with any of them. What reputation you start with when first meeting a faction is determined by your race, and your past dealings with that faction's allies. Types of Factions Organizational & Locational Factions The most common type of factions are those made up of the inhabitants of an outpost or city, or of a particular group of beings. Killing the enemies of a faction will improve your reputation with them, as will assisting their allies, completing quests, or succeeding in diplomacy with its members. Killing the members of a faction or its allies, or failing in a diplomatic parley with its members will result in a loss of reputation with that faction. Diplomatic Factions There are nine diplomatic factions, one for each of the largest hubs of civilization on Telon. These are called "prestige factions" because they represent your diplomatic prestige within that city, how much its residents and the residents of the surrounding areas know you and respect your opinions. Gain and Loss Diplomatic prestige is gained or lost any time you win or lose a parley in an area associated with one of the cultural centers (which is almost everywhere). The greater your presence with your target's station, the more you stand to gain or lose per parley. Typically you will lose about three times what you stand to gain upon failing a parley, so caution is advised. Becoming a City's "Speaker" Attaining 100% prestige with a particular city will qualify you to become one of its speakers. This grants a special title, and some say special rewards. Becoming a speaker for all nine of the cultural centers will give you the opportunity to become a "Speaker of All Telon," a legendary title with legendary rewards. Home City Factions Every home city is considered its own faction. As well as improving your reputation with that faction through normal measures, you can also take an insignia of that city and fight under its banner. This will allow you to gain a special kind of reputation with its citizens, becoming an idol or hero to them. As your reputation grows, you will be able to purchase special armor, expendable items, and even a special mount tamed by the people who call that city home. Talk to the city City Faction Registrar to get started. City Coins Once you have received the insignia of a city and are fighting under its banner, you will automatically start to collect copper, silver, gold, and platinum coins of that city. The first three of these can be turned in at the City Faction Registrar to gain reputation with the citizens faction of that city, the last is used as the primary currency with which to purchase that city's special rewards. The City Faction Registrar will also convert ancient platinum coins to the city platinum coins. Rewards Racial Mounts To get a level 30 mount, the player needs 1,000 citizen faction and 50 platinum coins. To get a level 50 mount, the player needs 18,000 citizen faction and 150 platinum coins. If one has already purchased a level 30 mount, only only has to pay 100 platinum coins instead. More Info on Factional Mounts Armor There is an unique set of city armor for each class. Having multiple items will grant you additional bonuses. You can preview the items by checking out the City Armor Dealer's inventory. When you have enough coins, the he/she will offer you nine quests: one for each armor slot. Each armor slot will require armor molds. 10 City Platinum coins can be converted to 1 Armor Mold. The costs for each slot is listed below. *Armor of the People (Arms) (1) *Armor of the People (Chest) (4) *Armor of the People (Boots) (2) *Armor of the People (Gloves) (2) *Armor of the People (Helmet) (3) *Armor of the People (Legs) (4) *Armor of the People (Pauldrons) (2) *Armor of the People (Belt) (1) *Armor of the People (Bracer) (1) Total: 18 Molds (180 Ancient Coins) Accessories The city Accessories Dealer will sell you potions for cash and faction coins ranging from + (City) to + (City). Category:Game Mechanics Category:Getting Started Category:Faction